Twisting the FourLands
by Babs
Summary: PG13 just to be safe ^^ This is the Fanfic when Meia first came to the fourlands. I'm having writer's block with Ooops2, and a lot of people have asked about this fanfic so I thought I would write it. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

I guess it's hard to imagine a life without Allanon. He's been with me from the beginning. A beginning that was never meant to happen. It never would have happened if I had just left well enough alone. If I had never picked up my pen and paper. If I had just done my homework and let it all be.

But I had to write, I everything was so clear and set in my mind all I had to do was write.

But when I awoke the next day it wasn't in my bed or even in my room. It was an open field the morning sky spreading out and filling my vision with wispy clouds and flocks of birds. For a moment I thought I was dreaming again until the silhouette of a horse's snout filled my vision. It snorted in my face and reached down to pull up a bed of clover by my ear. I sat up and saw the horse was humongous and black, with an even darker rider, swaddled in dark robes.

"Are you the arch-Scribe?" He asked in a deep voice that caused my hair to stand on end. I could feel his eyes pierce my very flesh. He knew who I was. Why did he even bother to ask?

"I am," I answered. Arch-Scribe was the pen name I had given myself.

He regarded me coolly as if expecting someone else. He then nudged his great mount forward till he across from me. Leaning down he extended his hand, "We have much to discuss," He said simply in a tone that made me feel all the more childish. Some how I knew to trust this dark man. If I could only place him. 

I took his large brown hand and felt great power in him. With little effort he lifted me up and helped me in to the saddle behind him.

"who are you?" I asked, finally finding my voice. He looked back on me, the sun piercing the shadows of his cowl. Eyes darker than ebony and sharper than shattered ice stared back at me. I knew who he was before he spoke.

"Allanon," He said simply, and snapped the reigns. The great steed leapt forward and I gave an squeal, grabbing the druid around the waist as we galloped across the landscape. I had my face pressed into his back for most of the trip, inhaling the scent of his robes. He smelled of the wild woods, of dusty pages and stone halls, or berry brambles and sunlit fields. I could inhaled the swirl of aroma's forever, but soon he was talking to me, causing me to take my face out of the back of his robes and answer back.

"I trust you know why I brought you here?" He asked sounding irritated and I shook my head.

"No, I don't"

"Well, Arch-scribe-"

"Meia, my name is Meia," I said softly and heard him give a sigh.

"Well, Meia, your writing has distorted and destroyed our world. As we speak, the once valiant hero of the Four Lands awaits the birth of his monster son, Brona, the creature he just killed!"

I winced at the crack in his voice as if he just brandished a whip.

"I-I was just writing, everyone writes and makes stories. Why should mine be any different?"

"Because you are different," He answered, "You have great powers, Arch-Scribe, and you have just created the greatest evil the Four Lands have ever seen,"

I buried my face back into his robes, but now not even the medley of scents could comfort me. Had I really written the doom of the four lands with my own hands?


	2. Stories explained

Night had fallen and we had stopped to make camp in small forest clearing. I had no idea how far we had traveled or how much further we had to go. I dared not asked. I felt small and stupid next to Druid who told me all that had happened due to my pencil happy phase yesterday as we rode on.

"Shea Ohmsford has fallen in love with Rue Meridian, a woman who is not to be born for al least a thousand years. Together they are going to have a son, Brona. Just what possessed you to write this?" He had asked. I felt my wheels turn trying to answer him, but all that came out was, "Good plot twist?"

He gave a disgusted sound and continued talking.

"Stories are mixed people are dying and being reborn, old, evil wounds are being reopened. To the North the Shadowen gather, Rimmer Dal, and evil that is suppose to be fought generations from now is gathering strength and none of the Shannara house has the power to fight them all."

"Yes they do, Brom has the power," I said softly and the he pulled on the reigns, causing the horse to lurched to a halt and the druid twisted in his saddle, his eyes burning and hard. 

"Brom? You dare speak of hope in Brom Boh Ohmsford?"

"Yes, " I said a little stronger, "He is the son of Walker Boh and Quickening, he has awesome powers. Real magic! Not like the wish song or-"

"Real magic you never gave him!" The druid snapped cutting my words, "it may be in your head, Arch-Scribe, but you never wrote it! Therefore it doesn't exist. Brom Ohmsford has no awesome power, he has no magic. He is as weak and pathetic as a shivering silver rabbit minutes after birth,"

I opened my mouth and closed it several times, but I could not answer. What he said was true. I had only gotten to where Brom was born in my fan fiction, I never wrote about his childhood or youth where he inherited his powers. Therefore I never described them and he had none now. My stomach took an awful twist and before Allanon could make the horse begin its pace again, I slid off and landed on my hands and knees, retching in the grass. Hot tears burned down my cheeks as my chest heaved. I had killed, I had done great evil, And now, no one could save them. 

A heard the soft trample of grass and two large hands tenderly grabbed my shoulders, helping me into a sitting position. I Must have been an awful sight, but he said nothing. 

Allanon petted my hair and looked into my eyes, they were not cutting or full of hate, but gentle and full of pity.

"You really had no idea what you were doing," He said softly and I nodded too weak to answer. He sighed and shook his head standing. "King Jerle will be quite surprised. We were expecting a source of evil, one made these changes to sway history and kill those that would stand in the dark's way, but you-" He looked down at me, "you're just a girl. A foolish girl who had no idea the power behind her words," 

My cheeks burned, but what he said was true. He bent down and helped me to my feet and then onto the horse. 

"come on Meia Arch-Scribe, this day still has much traveling and who knows what the end will bring," He said and mounted behind me. Weak and head spinning , I quickly fell asleep.

There would be no quick sleep in the camp site tonight though. I had never ridden a horse for five minutes let alone all day. My muscles screamed in stiff agony as I tried to relax on the ground next to the fire. No luck.

Allanon sat across the fire, leaning against a tree, with his eyes half shut, cowl down. I studies his face in the red glow of the flames.

His face was lean and craggy with lank hair that gleamed black/ A likewise rough beard covered his chin and thin mouth. I frowned, trying to figure out why it was now I could observe him so boldly.

Simple, I thought, his eyes are shut.

I shuddered, those eyes had a spell all their own. When they were on me I felt like a caged animal in a predator's stare. I had never seen anyone with eyes like his.

I tried lay back down when those eyes snapped open. I blushed as I was caught with the full intensity of his stare, but it was not me he was surprised by.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked and I turned to see a shadow in the trees.


End file.
